Entre balas y espadas
by AngellaCavallone
Summary: Ya te cansaste, no lo soportas...definitivamente odias Varia por momentos, aunque todo lo malo y desagradable tiene su lado positivo...Mal summary. Pasen, lean y dejen sus tomatazos si quieren . Futuro EnmaxOC y KouyoxOC !
1. Prólogo

"_**Entre balas y espadas"**_

_**¡Hola a todas aquellas personas que me están leyendo en este momento!**_

_**Como no sabía que más hacer en vacaciones, se me ocurrió escribir esta nueva historia (aunque ya se me acabaron u.u)…**_

_**Mis **__**víctimas**__** voluntarios serán Enma y Koyo…**_

_**Espero que les gusto y no les seguiré dando la lata y los dejo leer en paz n.n**_

**o*o*o*o*o*o**

***FLASHBACK***

_No sabías que hacer, estabas aburrida de las constantes peleas dentro del escuadrón Varia y tu hermana menor estaba bastante peor que tú._

_Esos neandertales te hacían caso solo porque eras la estudiante de Xanxus Vongola y tu hermana la de Squalo Superbi y en parte por el apellido de ambas, cosa que las hartaba hasta el cansancio a las dos; no soportaban más, los entrenamientos infernales, las lecciones aburridas que éstos impartían y eran un quebradero de cabeza._

_Pero lo peor de todo, eran las faltas de respeto hacia el Vongola Décimo, tu hermana lo aguantaba a duras penas, pero tú no lo soportas; desde pequeñas tú siempre fuiste la temperamental a pesar de ser la mayor de las dos y por ende tenías que dar el ejemplo, pero esa época ya pasó como agua entre los dedos._

_-Escúchame bien, sensei bastardo- Empezaste a decir, temblando de ira mientras que todos menos el insultado se hacían pequeños en sus sillas disimuladamente.-Estoy harta de esta basura, si quieres seguir difamando al Décimo Vongola es su puto problema, no el mío-. Y dirigiéndote a tu hermana gemela menor, le dijiste.-Larguémonos de aquí, hermana-._

_-¡VOOOI! ¡Cómo ordenes, aneki!-. Y salieron corriendo de ahí, mientras que tu hermana menor le sacaba la lengua y tú les enseñabas el dedo del medio a todos los que estaban en el salón de la mansión Varia._

_Entre ustedes dos, tomaron las pocas pertenecías que tenían y salieron de ahí por la ventana, vestidas como chicas normales por primera vez en años._

_A los diez años, ya eras capaz de manejar con una destreza letal tus llamas y tu hermana era una experta en lo que manejar espadas se refiere, y por eso eran conocidas como las hitman más jóvenes de la historia de la mafia italiana…_

***FIN FLASHBACK***

***Gianella POV'S***

-¡Nee-chan, despierta, debemos ir a la escuela!-. Sacudí a mi hermana mayor para que despertara, pero ella tiene el sueño mucho más pesado que yo.

-No quiero, Gianella-. Dios, siempre es lo mismo cada día, tendré que usar el último recurso que aunque no me guste para nada, es lo único que despierta a esta bella durmiente en la vida real…

Tomé aire y le grité en la oreja lo más fuerte que pude:

-¡VOOOOOOOI! ¡DESPIERTA PEQUEÑA TIBURONA DE AGUA DULCE!-. Y, cayéndose de la cama con las sábanas enredadas en las piernas como todos los días, se despertó de golpe y antes de que me pudiera reclamar, añadí: -Tienes cinco minutos para arreglarte, nee-chan o llegaremos muy tarde-.

Abrió los ojos y me gritó, como siempre lo hace:

-¡POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE, Gianella!-.

-¿Qué crees que trataba de hacer?, no despertabas con nada a excepción de que te gritara en la oreja-.

Me miró fijamente y después sonreímos al mismo tiempo antes de empezar a reírnos a carcajadas. A pesar de estar enojadas por momentos, siempre nos perdonamos la una a la otra, hemos sido así desde que abandonamos Varia para tener al menos una oportunidad de volver a ser chicas normales.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

_**Notas finales: **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, pero éste el el prólogo nada más, cuando pueda intentaré subir el otro capítulo...**_

_**Dejen reviews con su opinión, se los agradecería profundamente X3...**_

_**Hubiera subido antes el fic pero tuve problemas con mi Office...así que tuve que descargarlo de nuevo u.u...**_

_**Nos leemos al próximo capítulo !**_

_**PD: Gracias **_**mcr77****, _me salvaste la vida con el dato -w-..._**


	2. Capítulo 1: Traumas sombríos

"_**Entre balas y espadas"**_

**Capítulo I**

**Dios, sé que querran matarme por no subir capítulo el fin de semana, pero tuve DEMASIADO que hacer...así que, ruego su perdón.**

**Sin más que decir y como siempre, no quiero darles la santa lata, así que...A LEER SE HA DICHO X3!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad...o si no, ya me hubiera casado con Gokudera u.u...**

* * *

***Flashback***

_Sangre, la visión de sangre por todos lados era una experiencia traumante, pero era peor, mucho peor...si ésa era la sangre derramada de casi toda tu familia por culpa de _ella_, mientas que tu gemela y tu hermano mayor estaban lejos de ahí, totalmente ajenos de aquel horripilante espectáculo..._

_-Ven hermanita,¡hora de jugar!-. Lo último que viste fue aquella chica que acabó con tu felicidad...tu propia hermana mayor..._

***Fin flashback***

-¡PARA!-.

-¡Nee-chan!, ¿¡qué pasó!?-. La única respuesta fueron los sollozos y constantes temblores de la mayor de las blondas, totalmente alterada mientras murmuraba fuera de sus cabales.

Y en ese momento, la comprensión la golpeó con un golpe en el estómago:

Angella sufría de pesadillas producto de un trauma de su niñez, Gianella no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedió para que terminara así, pero ha tenido ese problema desde los cinco años, justo la edad a la que entraron al Escuadrón Asesino Independiente de los Vongola, también conocido como Varia.

-No de nuevo, mamá y papá...todos fueron...-.Y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin poder parar aunque quisiera, recordando aquel trágico día...

-Después tenemos clase, hermanita, son las cuatro de la mañana-. Le recordó algo cansada Gianella debido a la hora.

Angella, tratando de dejar de llorar por un momento, miró su despertador y un nudo de culpa se le formó en la garganta. Tener que "reaparecer" después de una pesadilla, recordar el ahora y no el antes, le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma; algo que aprendió por las malas: vive el ahora, no el antes...pero no podía, sus esfuerzos eran totalmente infructuosos, sin sentido, sintiéndose como una buena para nada...

-Tú ve a dormir, yo haré el desayuno por mientras-. Le "ordenó" después de recuperar un poco la compostura y ya no tuvo más ganas de llorar.

-¡Pero si es temprano aún!-. Le reclamó algo indignada la menor.

-Da igual, sólo duerme, te la debo; además, te despertaré un poco más tarde, así que aprovecha-.

-Está bien-. Suspiró la ojiazul, derrotada. Su hermana mayor a veces tenía sus momentos de debilidad, pero, si la situación lo requiere o simplemente porque quiere, podía ser una de las personas más maduras que conocía.

Despertó de su ensoñación por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose suavemente, su hermana había bajado a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, una pequeña sonrisa, alegre y en parte despreocupada surcó sus labios, se acostó y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Por su parte, Angella estaba rebuscando en el refrigerador los ingredientes para poder cocinar y, a la vez, no quedarse dormida a sabiendas de que si lo hacía volvería a tener el mismo mal sueño...

* * *

Nuestro par de blondas estaban caminando tranquilamente por las calles, camino a la secundaria, cuando divisan a cierto castaño correr como si lo persiguiera el diablo y cuando se giran algo sorprendidas vieron la razón: un doberman, que francamente se veía aterrador, con espuma en la boca, gruñendo...

Y ése fue el colmo, Angella salió corriendo igual que el chico castaño o más rápido aún, llevándose a Gianella con ella y no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a Nami-chuu, sólo esperaban no encontrarse con cierto pelinegro armado con tonfas, tenían un muy mal presentimiento desde su primer día ahí.

***Flashback***

_-Buenos días, hoy tenemos a dos compañeras nuevas de intercambio, espero que las hagan sentir en casa, pasen y preséntense por favor-._

_Y con ésto, la profesora dejó pasar a un par de chicas de cabello rubio ondulado, una de ojos azules y la otra rojos. La ojirroja tenía un cuerpo bastante curvilíneo para su edad y la ojiazul era casi igual a su hermana._

_-Mi nombre es Angella Rose y el de mi hermana es Gianella, es un auténtico gusto el estar en esta clase a partir de ahora-._

_A la ojirroja le pareció ver un pequeño tic en el ojo de un chico albino de ojos verdes, Hayato Gokudera, o al menos eso recordaba de todos los días de estudio obligado a la que obligó Mamon a base de ilusiones algo...macabras pero que a ella siempre le causaron risa._

_Al pasar por su lado, se acercó disimuladamente y le dijo:_

_-Sé bien quién eres, Gokudera, pero tú por favor mantente en silencio sobre mi apellido o las llamas de la ira irán directo, no solo hacia ti, sino hacia tus compañeros guardianes y tu jefe-. _

_-Yo cerraré mi boca si tu cierras la tuya, Parca-._

_-Trato hecho, Smokin' Bomb-. Y después de eso, se fue a su lugar como si nada hubiese pasado..._

_***Una aburridísima clase después***_

_-¡Ah!, ¡Dios mío, qué aburrido!-. Se quejaba cierta blonda de ojos azules en un bostezo._

_-Tienes la razón, hermanita-. Le confirmó la mayor en las mismas condiciones._

_-¡Angella-chan!, ¡Gianella-chan!-. Las llamó una voz femenina, haciéndo que ambas giraran, curiosas._

_-Vaya, Kyoko, no nos asustes así-. Se quejó la menor con los mofetes inflados._

_-Lo siento, pero me preguntaba si querían comer conmigo y con los chicos-. Se disculpó rápidamente Kyoko, pero al final de la frase, Angella se puso en alerta._

_-Yo no veo porque no, ¿qué dices, nee-chan?-. Preguntó inocentemente Gianella, haciendo que la ojirroja diera un respingo bastante disimulado._

_-Claro, porque no-. Respondió._

_-Entonces, ¡vengan!-. Las apremió la castaña, llevándolas a rastas a ambas con una fuerza impresionante viniendo de una chica de apariencia tan frágil y delicada._

_Las guió hasta donde supuso era la azotea topándose con una escena no muy cómoda que digamos:_

_Se encontraban casi todos los guardianes del Vongola (menos el guardián de la niebla por razones obvias) agrupados, junto con Reborn y...¿¡Dino!?_

_La tormenta Vongola, al ver a la ojirroja, se puso en actitud defensiva automáticamente, sin darse cuenta siquiera pero que advirtieron todos los presentes._

_-Gokudera, ¿sucede algo?-. Preguntó el castaño algo inocente, hasta que fijó la vista hacia donde miraba su autonombrada mano derecha y vió a un par de rubias idénticas a excepción de su color de ojos._

_-¿Cómo decías, Reborn?-. Preguntó un chico pelinegro con una sonrisa eterna._

_-El próximo combate es contra Xanxus, tu turno, Tsuna-. Mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa el hitman._

_-Creo que no queda de otra-. Respondió sorprendentemente tranquilo Sawada, junto a un suspiro de resignación._

_Cuando Dino gira la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, su mirada caoba se topa con otra ojirroja, el pánico y la alegría mezcladas le llegaron de lleno y trató de conversar con la dueña de esa peculiar mirada mediante código morse, a sabiendas que nadie más lo conocía más que los blondos._

_-"¿Angella!, ¿¡qué haces aquí!?, ¡deberías estar en la mansión Varia!" preguntó nervioso y enojado en parte el Caballone_

_-"Dejé el escuadrón, se supone que Lussuria debió hacerte llegar una carta o algo por el estilo" respondió tranquilamente Angella._

_-"No se me ha informado de nada, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que abandonaron Varia?"-._

_-"Hace casi 5 años, en todo caso, debió llegar la información..."-. Mencionó algo distraída._

_-Dame-Dino, deja de hablar en código morse.- Los descubrió el hitman con las manos en la masa.-Además, supongo que ustedes tres se conocen-. Añadió viendo fijamente al trío de rubios que lo miraron algo: asustado en el caso de Dino, enfadada en el caso de Angella y curiosa en el caso de Gianella._

_-N-no sé de qué estás hablando, Reborn-. Trató de defenderse el Cavallone aduras penas pero el hitman lo ignoró._

_-¿A qué te refieres, niño?-. Preguntó disimulando el ya conocer al hitman, pero éste ya se había dado cuenta._

_-Me refiero, ¿por qué están ustedes dos aquí, Dúo d'ela morte?-. Y la ojiazul reaccionó._

_-¡VOOOOOOI, CÓMO QUE DÚO D'ELA MORTE!-. Exclamó haciendo una excelente imitación del capitán peliplata sin poder evitarlo y Angella le golpeó la cabeza con bastante fuerza. -¿¡Nee-chan, por qué hiciste eso!?-. Se quejó mientras sobaba su cabeza adolorida._

_-¿No te diste ni una condenada idea?-. La regañó de vuelta la mayor de las gemelas y la menor se dió cuenta, tapándose la boca con ambas manos mientras que Angella miró al hitman con una expresión asesina._

_-Escúchenme, tanto tú, Arcobaleno, como tú, Vongola Décimo, no molesten con su maldita curiosidad o terminarán carbonizados-. Dijo con un tono de voz bastante conocido para casi todos los presentes._

_-Te escuchas como...-. Empezó a hablar Yamamoto pero Ryohei terminó la frase por él._

_-...El jefe de los Varia, el tal Xanxus-._

_-Ése no es su problema...-. Volvió a hablar la ojirroja mientras que su cuerpo se envolvía en una especie de niebla negra y cuando se disipó, se pudieron apreciar una serie de viejas cicatrices que cubrían casi todo su rostro y su cabello se oscureció al punto de parecer negro._

_-Dino, Gianella, ni se le ocurra seguirme-. Y después de eso, faltó de la azotea..._

* * *

**Okey, creo que eso es todo por ahora...**

**En caso de que tengan dudas, éste capítulo y algunos de los que siguen serán algo así como flashback's, así que no se apresuren...escuchaste Marie-sensei? ¬¬...**

**Ya que me he dado cuenta que este fic ya lo han visto más de 30 personas y sólo he recibido un review, pondré una condición...5 reviews y actualizo, si esta pequeña condición no se cumple no subiré el capítulo que corresponde o me demoraré mucho más de lo que debería, ya que sin reviews no funciono, debo saber su opinión...**

**Y como me demoré tanto en actualizar...les dejaré un spoiler del próximo capítulo, siento que se los debo u.u :**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**-Dame-Dino, explícate-.**_

_**-Reborn tiene razón, Dino, ¿quién es ella?**_

_**-Ella no es sólo la discípula de Xanxus, es...-.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Y eso es todo, si les pongo más lo arruinaré todo...**

**Nos leemos al próximo capitulín ^^!**

**PD: Sí, soy mala, lo sé y me encanta jajajaja ^^**


	3. Capítulo 2: Una pequeña gran confusión

"**Entre balas y espadas"**

**Capítulo II**

**Okey, sé que es una eternidad, pero ustedes tienen toda la culpa...**

**Recuerdo que había dicho que cada cinco reviews, actualizaba este fanfic...pero he enviado todo al diablo -w-...**

**Y créanme cuando digo que es lo más difícil que he tratado de hacer, aparte de un one-shot de más de 8000 palabras en menos de un mes, pero eso es cuento aparte, top secret entre Marie-sensei y yo...**

**Como siempre, no les sigo dando la santa lata y los dejo leer  
**

**PD: Gracias por los datos, Marie-sensei, luego veré que hacer con ellos ^^  
PD2: Y el fic de Bel cuándo, Marie-sensei ¬¬? Mira que la espera me está matando X¬X...**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, sólo me pertenecen la trama y las gemelas Cavallone, nada más ^^**

* * *

-¡Nee-chan!-. Gritó la ojiazul cuando la, ahora, morena saltaba de la azotea, aterrizando suavemente en el suelo, justo cuando una cortina de niebla la envolvía nuevamente y desapareció.

Gianella estuvo a punto de seguir a su hermana cuando el Cavallone le rodeó delicada pero firmemente el cuello con su brazo izquierdo, evitando que siguiera a la ojirroja.

-Dame-Dino, explícate-. Después de un suspiro cansado por parte de ambos blondos y un par de miradas de reojo, Dino respondió:

-Tanto Angella, como Gianella son mis hermanas menores, y...-. Cuando iba a añadir algo más, lo detuvo un par de pequeños brazos, dándole un cariñoso abrazo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír ligeramente, aceptando gustoso y correspondiendo al abrazo dado, inconsciente e inocentemente, por Gianella. **(A: Yo también quiero un abrazo de Dino *3*! D: Lo siento, sólo van para las chicas ^^ A: Yo también soy una chica, tonto ¬¬)**

* * *

-Tranquila, ya aparecerá-. Repetían por turnos cada ciero tiempo Tsuna y Yamamoto, tratando de tranquilizar a la ojiazul, que no dejaba de llorar después del momento de la azotea mientras el resto ignoraba completamente la severidad de la situación, a excepción de cierta dupla de maestro-alumno que platicaban algo alejados del resto...

-Así que el famoso Duo de la mort, en realidad son parte de la famiglia Cavallone, pudiendo ocupar tu puesto-. Concluyó el sicario después de la resumida explicación del blondo mayor.

-En teoría sí, pero no le menciones lo segundo a Gianella, no debe saberlo-. Le condicionó Dino con algo de nerviosismo y frustración acumulada, justo cuando puede volver a ver a las gemelas, todo sale mal.

-¿Tienes miedo acaso, Haneuma?-. Tanteó Gokudera, algo aburrido de toda la conversación y apartado del resto, más mosqueado que de costumbre.

-No es eso, es sólo que...-. Después de un largo suspiro, siguió.-Ella no sabe cómo murieron sus padres, Angella sí, estuvo ahí y no pregunten más por eso-.

Sí, estaba muy cabreado, lo suficiente como para olvidar que estaba hablando con su ex-tutor, su alumno, uno de los guardianes de su "hermanito" y, para colmo, su hermana pequeña, así que no gracias, no quería empezar la tercera guerra mundial por una rabieta producida por el estrés acumulado después de firmar una cantidad increíble de papeleo.

-¿No se supone que ustedes tres eran hermanos?-. Infirió por primera vez el azabache, rompiendo el silencio.

Y la bomba explotó, corran...

-¡Ése es el jodido problema, Kyoya!-. Todos los que estaban cerca de Dino se quedaron con cara de ¿¡WTF!? por la expresión del ojicaoba, menos los que estaban junto con Gianella, ya que estaban en una aula aparte y ésta no dejaba de llorar como una niña pequeña.

Tsuna se preguntó cómo una chica con ese carácter de apariencia frágil sobrevivió en Varia, siendo un escuadrón de asesinato.

Obligándose a bajar la voz, el Cavallone añadió ya un poco más tranquilo.-Tenemos tanto parentezco sanguíneo como Gokudera y Bianchi-.

¿¡Qué demonios pasaba entre estos tres!?

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, es condenadamente corto...pero si no lo ponía así, no iba a subir nunca u.u...**

**Pero no se preocupen!**

**Ya estoy trabajando en el tercer capítulo...**

**Espero que les haya gustado...y espero que esta vez sí dejen reviews, sin reviews no funciono desgraciadamente así que, mientras más hayan, más rápido funcionará esta cabecita loca ;P**

**AngellaCavallone-chan, FUERA X3!**


	4. Capítulo 3: De vuelta a la realidad

_**"Entre balas y espadas"**_

**Capítulo III**

**Válgame el cielo, disculpen la demora, en verdad u.u...**

**Sé que he demorado una eternidad pero culpen a la escuela por no dejarme escribir tranquila y que se me perdió la hoja en la cual estaba escribiendo el capítulo, así que tuve que empezar desde cero TTATT...**

**Y para que me perdonen un poquito quiero decirles algo: en el próximo capítulo le diremos adios a los flashback y empezará la historia como tal, sólo esperen un poco más y yo intentaré subir el capítulo un cachito más largo si es que puedo ^^...**

Espero que no me odien por ésto X3...

**Y sin nada más que decir, los dejo leer en paz**

Disclaimer: KHR! ni los personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su correspondiente mangaka, sólo me pertenecen la trama y las gemelas Cavallone...

PD: Nos leemos abajo en las explicaciones u.u...

Advertencia: Aparte de los spoilers del anime y del manga... también hay OCC, mucho en algunos casos, poco en otros.

* * *

La temida hora del combate de los usuarios del Cielo Vongola había llegado y la mayor de las blondas seguía sin hacer acto de presencia. La ojiazul, de lado de Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenía una postura bastante solemne a pesar de toda la preocupación que llevaba encima.

Mientras las de la Famiglia Cervello les explicaban las reglas a los luchadores y jefes de ambos lados combatientes y también a los guardianes de éstos mismos, la menor daba fugaces vistazos hacia la salida para ver si aparecía la morena, cosa que no sucedía.

-Los que no combatirán, por favor, sígannos-. Recién se dio cuenta de que debía moverse cuando Coronello la apremió para que siguiera el paso.

Cuando llegaron al sitio que el par de pelirrosas les indicaron, una especie de jaula láser se activó, enserrándolos mientras duraba el combate.

-¡Joder, desactiven esta cosa!-. Se quejó la rubia con un venita latiéndole en la sien cuando vió que los guardianes de ambos lados se desplomaban, al borde de la inconsciencia mientras que los jefes de ambos lados combatían bajo aún más presión.

-No, las reglas del combate lo prohíben-. Acotó una de las Cervello algo ¿asustada?

Justo en el momento en el que Xanxus iba a atacar a Tsuna mientras estaba inconsciente, la misma niebla oscura que antes envolvió a Angella, cubrió el cuerpo de Gianella por completo; pero no sólo cambió su color de cabello, también su ropa: cabello largo y plateado, ojos del mismo color y el mismo uniforme del capitán Varia, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno.

-¡Vooooooooi!¡Me importa una mierda las reglas, déjennos salir!-. Gritó la, ahora, peliplateada bastante cabreada y exasperada, golpeando el suelo con el tacón de las botas altas, variante del uniforme de Squalo.

-¡Deberías cerrar esa boca, cría de tiburón!-. La menor iba a gritarle también hasta que vió quien le había gritado primero: Squalo Superbi, el capitán del escuadrón asesino de Vongola seguía vivo, aunque apenas si se salvó, escoltado por Dino y sus subordinados.

-¡Squalo-sensei!-. Golpe bajo para el Bronco, un puchero tierno por parte de Gianella y un Squalo disimulando bastante bien el pequeño sonrojo que le causó su antigua pupila.

-¿Saludas a este tiburón y a tu hermano no?, eso me duele en el alma, hermanita-. Fingió estar enojado el mayor de los blondos; después cambió ligeramente su actitud, sonriéndo algo aterradoramente.- Supongo que en este estado, este pez de agua dulce no podrá combatir, ¿me equivoco?-.

El par de pelirrosas se miraron entre sí por unos instantes hasta que mientras asentía una, la otra respondió:

-Permiso concedido, entren-.

Luego de entrar al sitio delimitado y que Gianella volviera a sus facciones y ropa de antes, el teléfono celular de Dino empezó a sonar y éste al ver el número, contestó lo más rápidamente que pudo, agrandando la sonrisa un poco más y erizando el vello de todos los que lo veían.

-¿Cómo está la vista desde ahí arriba?-.

-_Bastante bien, tengo preparadas las pistolas_-.

Y justo cuando las Cervello voltearon a ver la pantalla, el ojicaoba le dijo a la persona con la que estaba hablando por teléfono:

-Ahora, dispara-.

Y un par de rayos anaranjados cayeron del cielo, noqueándo a las de los antifaces y apareció Angella a través de un cúmulo oscuro portando un par de escopetas recortadas, vestida con el mismo uniforme de Xanxus, sólo cambiaba en que tenía una falda tableada y botas altas militares. Antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera reaccionar, ésta apuntó directo al borde de la jaula y disparó, haciendo de que ésta se desactivase de inmediato, pero había un detallito que fallaba...

-¿Por qué tus llamas son rojas y no naranjas, Angella?-. Preguntó el sicario, despabilando un poco después de el shock sufrido por culpa de la ojirroja.

-Un problema genético-. Repuso la aludida mientras que el blondo tenía una expresión algo preocupada.

-¿Qué clase de problema genético?-. Preguntó esta vez Basil, preocupado por el cambio de expresión de Dino.

-No les interesa y se supone que tengo órdenes del noveno, del auténtico noveno, de detener el encuentro, así que, con su permiso-. Después de una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, se teletransportó hasta la azotea de la secundaria, viendo el encuentro casi desde la primera fila.

No se vió ni cómo o cuándo terminó la batalla hasta que se escuchó un par de disparos y una explosión, todos los presentes se quedaron helados hasta que de la nube de humo apareció la pelinegra con varias cicatrices cruzando su rostro y un par de revólveres parecidos a las pistolas antiguas en mano, mientras que Tsuna y Xanxus estában tendidos en el suelo, boca abajo y boca arriba respectivamente.

-¿Qué pasó?-. Prenguntó Sawada recién saliendo de su estado de seminconsciencia y Xanxus fulminaba a la Cavallone mediana con aquellos orbes rojos que tanto intimidaban a cualquier otra persona menos a Angella.

-Vete de aquí, escoria-. Todos los que llegaron recién a donde estaban los usuarios del cielo se quedaron boquiabiertos por la pequeña escena que estaban montando ambos ojirrojos.

-Jódete, jefe de mierda-. Repuso la menor con cara de póker, haciendo que una venita creciera en la sien del jefe Varia y una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo surcó el rostro de la ojirroja menor.

-¡Angella-chan!-. Reaccionó Tsuna después del pequeño shock sufrido por causa de la situación y justo se escuchó una risa infantil y melodiosa, todos giraron la cabeza tratando de averiguar quién se había echado a reír y encontraron al culpable... o mejor dicho, "la" culpable.

-¿No es nostálgico?-. Y al vez que los demás la observaban con una interrogante, continuó. -El estar nosotros cuatro juntos, como en los viejos tiempos cuando aún estábamos entrenando y haciendo misiones en el escuadrón Varia y siempre que peléabamos sin razón alguna terminábamos riéndonos como si no hubiera un mañana-.

Una sonrisa surcó los labios de las gemelas, Squalo suavizó un poco la mirada y Xanxus la apartó pero compartiendo el sentimiento producido por la menor de las gemelas...

***Fin Flash Back***

* * *

**YAY!**

**Por fin terminé!**

**Uff!...**

**Si tienen dudas acerca del capítulo que me demoré más de dos semanas en subir, pueden dejarlas en un review.**

**Si quieren darme de tomatazos por demorarme demasiado en actualizar, bombardéenme en un review y sin censura o no entenderé nada de nada...  
**

**En verdad lo digo, si me censuran todo y le dan vueltas yo no entiendo ni la más reverenda idea u.u...**

**Gracias a las dos personitas que le dieron Follow a mi fanfic y a la que me pudo en favoritos...se los agradezco de verdad y espero leer sus opiniones al repecto del capítulo ^^...**

**Si estuvo muy corto me avisan, miren que lo iba a alargar y después me dije: "no, no más relleno, hasta aquí no más y al otro empieza la trama, nada que ver con idioteces, con lo que odio el relleno u.u"...**

**Bueno, nos leemos al siguiente capítulo...**

**AngellaCavallone, FUERA X3!**

**PD: Marie-sensei, no te preocupes por lo que hablamos por mensajería privada, es sólo el shock del momento y una coincidencia, nada más, como a veces digo: "Relaja la vena"...**

**PD2: Ann-kun, si lees esto, déjame decirte que si necesitas ayuda para continuar "Rojo" te puedo ayudar, no tengo ningún problema ;P**

**PD3: Satoru-nii, si me lees porque espero que si, te adoraré por siempre si me dejaras tu opinión aunque sea en anónimo o por FB... me harías feliz, onii-chan *m*...**


End file.
